The Tissue Culture Core Facility is organized to provide centralized resources and expertise to support investigators whose research involves the use of cells and tissue in vitro within the Center for Research on Oral Health in Aging. The functions of the core are to provide and maintain specific cell lines, media, supplies, and equipment relevant to the research projects of the Center; to provide expertise and advice related to the use of cells and tissue in vitro; and to assist in the development of new techniques involving cell and tissue culture. The Project will be located in a suite of rooms in the Dows Institute for Dental Research and have a Director, with established expertise in cell culture and an experienced research assistant. Core activities will be monitored by the use of questionnaires and the Director will report to the Center Steering Committee each month. The facility will serve all projects in the Center; the level of activity will depend on the stage of the research and the specific requirements.